gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Curycoo/Archive 1
This is the first set of messages left on Piplupower's Talk page. I know I know there are some guilds with 500 memebers but I was just saying that the guild im in is close to the guild limit!!!!!!!!!! Could u plz delete Uprising Jumpers due to the fact I left the guild? Thanks, Matthew Lord Ben Someone who calls himself Lord Ben on this wiki has been on 2 pages I know of and write things like: JOIND UNITED EMPIRE! HELP DESTROY THE EITC. He did that on some guild page. I don't know what you could do about it but if you don't already know now you do. Matthew, None Yes, I left Uprising Jumpers a month ago and I'm the gm so you can get rid of that page, I don't know if I would be good as the admin or not. But I might, I just need to learn how to do stuff on here. Admin Okay, I'll take the admin powers but if I don't like them you can take them off. Matthew Fireskull Your guild. This has nothing to do with the wikia but is the code for the guild on the website open to anyone who wants to join? If it is I'll join. Reply, Matthew Nvm I got a answer to my own question Guild Is there a time you could meet me on your other pirate to guild me? Matthew, Ironic, isn't it? Both aren't fanons, and it isnt ba,d yours is for Pirates and things like that, no continiuty, a fan fiction, mine is a FANON, with continiunity. --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 20:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Made it back in February I think, and I see, but is there a continunity? Group projects? Charecters? Continiunity? A Code of Conduct? A goverment? --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 20:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) You sir, have gotten my respect, I will cease my activity here at once to please you. :D --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 20:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Pirate Pages I'm going to keep all my pirates on 1 page. Also you said to make a pirate per page so people can find my pirates better, the only reason someone would look for my pirate is so they can ban me -_- Most of the game hates me. Matthew, I deleting them. Hey Pip, i'm going to delete the Wanted pictures of me that Slappy put on his Co. Empire page and Marined Empire page. I'm not going to be any wanted fugitive unless i did something he didn't like and i never met Slappy in the game so i'm deleting the pictures. I just want to let you know. Oh and one more thing Oh i also forgot to mention, i went to the Pirates Page to see what other players made a aticle about there Pirates, and i saw that Zachary was not on the list under Z. I try to edit that page but i didn't want to get in trouble and accidently change something. so can you do that for me since you have more experience doing big stuff like that than me. Thank You. Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC)